steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гранат
Гранат ( ) — одна из главных персонажей во «''Вселенной Стивена». Она — слияние Рубин и Сапфир, на данный момент де-факто является лидером Кристальных самоцветов. Вместе с остальными членами команды, она одна из последних выживших самоцветов на Земле, присоединившаяся к Кристальным самоцветам в восстании против Родного мира, дабы предотвратить вторжение самоцветов на Землю. Все 5000 лет после войны Гранат помогала охранять Землю. После того, как Роза Кварц отдала свою физическую форму взамен на жизнь Стивена, она стала его наставником и помогала ему развивать свои самоцветные способности. Несмотря на то, что чаще всего она достаточно спокойна и немногословна, после некоторых событий она стала более открытой и веселой. Характер Несмотря на то, что чаще всего она — самый хладнокровный, прагматичный и прямолинейный член команды, Гранат предпочитает действовать интуитивно, нежели серьезно анализировать и оценивать ситуацию. В большинстве случаев это срабатывает, но это также может вести к некоторым катастрофическим результатам. Она требует уважения от Кристальных самоцветов, и не брезгует ругать их, если они отказываются следовать плану. Несмотря на обычное спокойствие, время от времени она показывает свой жестокий боевой дух. Лучше всего это видно, когда она играет в волейбол, Стивен-салочки и аркадные игры. Также Гранат может впадать в крайность. Гранат может быть независимой, она часто ходит одна на задания, даже если другие хотят присоединиться к ней. Она может быть невнимательной и упрямой, не обращая внимания на предупреждения Жемчуг в «Coach Steven». В «Arcade Mania» Гранат из-за Стивена была игроманом, пока сам же Стивен не помог ей избавиться от навязчивого поведения. Не смотря на всё это, она не такая сильная, как выглядит. В «So Many Birthdays» Гранат начинает сильно нервничать, когда Стивен стал быстро стареть, и начинает яростно трясти его, думая, что насилие решит проблему. К тому же, она совершает безответственный поступок, сливаясь с Аметист и образуя Сугилит в эпизоде «Coach Steven», и выдумывает чрезмерно преувеличенную историю, разговаривая с матерью Конни по телефону в «Fusion Cuisine». Как неформальный лидер, Гранат часто выступает миротворцей Кристальных самоцветов, особенно, когда Жемчуг и Аметист начинают спорить. Кристальные самоцветы даже показывали некоторый страх к ней из-за её потенциальной реакции на нежелательную деятельность, как было показано в «Secret Team». Гранат очень мудрая, в эпизоде «The Return» она смогла прекрасно объяснить Стивену, что он должен стать голосом, который будет вести жителей к безопасности. Разделение, а позже и снова объединение Рубин и Сапфир в «The Return» и «Jail Break», видимо, повлияло на характер Гранат: в последующих эпизодах она становится куда более разговорчивой, живой и радостной. В «Jail Break», она также проявляет много эмоций, воссоединяясь со Стивеном и в сражении с Яшмой. Позже она также шутит насчет слияния Лазурит и Яшмы в конце серии. В «Full Disclosure» она — единственная, кто дает Стивену хоть какой-то разумный совет насчёт того, как разобраться с ситуацией («Стивену необходимо видеться с его друзьями и отцом»), а также в «Joy Ride» она говорит больше всех из троицы самоцветов. Это создает большой контраст с Гранат до регенерации, которая редко разговаривала или взаимодействовала с кем-либо, кроме Кристальных самоцветов. В «Rising Tides, Crashing Skies» было показано, что она не очень любит, когда её снимают на камеру. Гранат наиболее оптимистичная из Кристальных самоцветов. И, обычно, является первой, кто даёт Стивену возможность опробовать свои идеи (это видно в «Marble Madness»), также она первая согласилась обратиться за помощью к Грэгу в эпизоде «The Message» и первая поблагодарила его за помощь. Однако, когда Гранат чувствует себя обманутой, как в эпизоде «Cry for Help», она может потерять самообладание. Несмотря на то, что она не настолько взволнована из-за слияний, как Жемчуг, она все же верит, что слияние является чем-то вроде священной и личной вещи. Это было показано в «Alone Together», когда Гранат говорила Стивонни, что она не один человек и не два, а опыт. В «Know Your Fusion» Гранат пришла в восторг от появления Дымчатого Кварца. В «Keeping it Together» она откровенно отвечала на личные вопросы Стивена, касающиеся Рубин и Сапфир. Увидев эксперименты Родного мира, она была ужаснувшейся и напуганной, что чуть не довело её до состояния разделения, показывая чистый страх и отчаяние из-за того, что её павшие в бою товарищи были слиты против их воли. В Стивен-бомбе «Неделя Сардоникс» ее отношения с Жемчуг, как с другом и соратником, балансируют на грани краха из-за того, что Жемчуг несколько раз обманула ее и Кристальных самоцветов, восстанавливая разрушенный узел связи лишь для того, чтобы слиться с Гранат для его разрушения. Гранат признаёт, что тоже имеет слабости и уверяет подругу, что она не даёт им взять над собой верх. Способности Как и все самоцветы первой эры, она может менять форму, сливаться, запузыривать предметы, призывать оружие и возвращаться в самоцветы для регенерации. К тому же, она способна выдерживать боль, как показано в «So Many Birthdays», когда Аметист била её битой, Гранат совсем не была против. Очевидно, что из всех Кристальных самоцветов, она — сильнейшая в физическом плане, она может выдержать от обливания кипятком, падения на неё нескольких машин, до купания в лаве. Но, тем не менее, неизвестно, насколько точно она сильна. В «Steven and the Stevens» показано, что Гранат умеет играть на клавитаре (музыкальный инструмент, среднее между электрогитарой и синтезатором). Гранат, как Рубин и Сапфир, умеет петь: у неё есть сольная песня («Stronger Than You»), одна песня дуэтом («Here Comes a Thought»), а также несколько в группе («We are the Crystal Gems», «Peace and Love (On Planet Earth)», «Haven't You Noticed (I'm a Star)»). Умения * 'Владение боевыми перчатками:' Проводя объединённую энергию вселенной через свои самоцветы, Гранат может вызвать своё оружие, пару красных рукавиц. Гранат очень натренирована в использовании своего оружия, и также невероятно сильна в рукопашном бою. Она может наносить достаточно сильные удары, чтобы разверзнуть землю, и также реагировать со скоростью молнии. Вероятно, её сила от Рубин, а скорость от Сапфир. Позже Висмут подарила Гранат кастеты для её оружия, таким образом, улучшила их. ** 'Перчатки-ракеты:' Как показано в «Watermelon Steven», она может запускать свои рукавицы в воздух, как ракеты. В «Reformed» также было показано, что после использования своего оружия, как ракет, её ладони отрываются вместе с рукавицами, а самоцветы перемещаются на концы её кистей. ** 'Увеличение размера оружия:' В эпизоде «Warp Tour», Гранат смогла увеличить размер своих рукавиц, повышая их разрушительность взамен на скорость атаки. На это также намекнули в «Garnet's Universe», и предполагается, что Стивен знал о её способности и раньше. Уникальные способности * 'Предсказание будущего:' Гранат может видеть множество будущих происшествий и возможностей с помощью её третьего глаза, как показано в «Future Vision». Это также включает в себя маловероятные и нелепые ситуации, поскольку значительное количество доступных ей вероятностей изображают провал Стивена (и, возможно, других личностей) в выполнении простейших заданий. Способности требуется некоторое количество времени для активации и использования, как видно в «Marble Madness», когда Стивен разрушил план тайной слежки за Перидот, выйдя вместо этого в поле её зрения, пока Гранат все ещё использовала видение будущего. Как показано в «Keystone Motel», она получила эту способность от Сапфир. ** 'Временная передача предвидения:' В «Winter Forecast» и «Jail Break» было показано, что Гранат может передавать свою способность видения будущего через поцелуй. ** Ещё в пилотном выпуске Гранат намекает на свою способность, говоря: «У меня плохое предчувствие''». ** В мультсериале предвидение впервые косвенно упоминает Жемчуг в «Arcade Mania». * Выносливость: Даже несмотря на то, что она не является неуязвимой, всё же было показано, что Гранат — самый выносливый Кристальный самоцвет. Она способна выдерживать различный урон: от падения нескольких машин до сражения с Яшмой, а также другие формы физической нагрузки. * Карманное измерение: Гранат, как Жемчуг, может хранить предметы в своих камнях. В «Serious Steven» она призвала из своих самоцветов ключ к Храму-пирамиде, а также хранит в самоцветах свои плавательные очки. ** Вероятно, все самоцветы могут хранить в камнях небольшие предметы. * Полёт: за счёт прыжка Гранат может летать по воздуху. Она получила это умение от Сапфир. * Жароустойчивость: Её выносливость в большей степени показана через жароустойчивость. Она способна выдерживать различные температуры: от разлитого на неё обжигающе горячего кофе в «Future Vision» до миссии с Жуком Земли (ей требовалось плыть в озере лавы) в «Giant Woman». Эту способность она получила от Рубин. * Супер-скорость: в некоторых сериях Гранат показывает свою высокую скорость передвижения. Она переняла эту силу от Сапфир. * Электрогенез и электрокинез: Гранат может генерировать и управлять электричеством, как показано в «Arcade Mania», когда она генерировала электричество, заставляя автомат Мит Бит Мании работать, а также в «The Message», когда она заводила фургон Грэга. Она даже смогла отразить удар молнии с помощью своей руки без рукавиц в «Future Vision». Она также проявляла эту способность, вызывая электромагнитный импульс, чтобы высушить себя, как было показано с кофе в «Future Vision» и водой в «Love Letters». ** Электрическое сопротивление: Гранат способна отражать от себя атаку в виде электрического тока. В «Future Vision» она отвела в сторону молнию правой рукой без вреда себе. В «Catch and Release», когда Перидот провела через кнут Аметист ток, она смогла схватить кнут и нейтрализовала энергию, чтобы потом перенаправить к противнице. ** Электрический скачок: В эпизоде «When It Rains» Гранат использовала свой электрокинез для атаки во второй раз, она сгенерировала электричество и ударила о землю, после чего заряд отскочил несколько раз и поразил противника. * Чувство устойчивости структур: В эпизоде «Cheeseburger Backpack» было подтверждено, что она в состоянии ощутить структурную целостность. ** Тем не менее, неизвестно, является ли это её уникальной способностью, частью её способностей вроде видения будущего или простым наблюдением. * Область слияния: в «Mindful Education» Гранат показала Стивонни, что, может при помощи медитации ощутить связь с самим собой, которая выглядит как некое место, где происходит взаимодействие личностей и их мыслей. Гранат помогла Стивонни сохранять над собою контроль и своё единство, если Стивен и Конни будут честны друг с другом и перед своими эмоциями. Атака света В игре у Гранат также есть несколько способностей: * Единично-двойной удар: Гранат наносит одним/двумя ударами противнику среднего уровня урон и получает за это 2 звезды. * Создание щита: 'она ударяет об землю, чтобы создать защитную сферу. За это она получает три звезды. Если она попадает на красную точку, то приносит урон команде. * 'Ракетный удар: 'Гранат направляет перчатки и выстреливает их. Модернизация атаки увеличивает взрыв и уменьшает их стоимость до 4 звёзд. * 'Шестикратное ударное комбо: Гранат ударяет противника несколько раз в зависимости от того, сколько команд во времени, которые игрок успешно делает. Принимает 6 очков. Слияние Гранат сама является слиянием, но способна объединяться с другими в наибольшее и не стабильное слияние. Кто образуется, когда Гранат сливается с: * Аметист — образуется Сугилит. В «Гиде по Кристальным самоцветам» Гранат описывает своё слияние с Аметист как подобие беспорядка, появление «третьего лица». * Жемчуг — образуется Сардоникс. Это слияние, в отличии от Сугилит, более стабильно и может разделяться по собственному желанию. * Аметист и Жемчуг — образуется Александрит. Они очень редко образуют это слияние, так как Александрит считается исключительно боевым самоцветом. Способности: галерея Garnet's_Gauntlets_PNG.png|Боевые перчатки Гранат - дебют NewGauntlets.png|Боевые перчатки Гранат BrassedGauntlets.png|Перчатки с улучшением Garnet gauntlets.gif|Гранат призывает перчатки 29c97f95f4e4eca0e661841ff581f608.gif|Призыв перчаток в пилотной серии Апра.gif|Гранат стреляет перчатками Onion Trade 156.png|Огромная сила Гранат Future_Vision_for_the_Unreleased_Episode_template.png|Как Гранат видит будущее онгггш.gif|Электрогенез Гранат vlcsnap-2015-10-04-16h12m03s184.png|Гранат передаёт Стивену через поцелуй способность видения будущего заряд.gif|Гранат посылает заряд на расстоянии Здщз.gif|Жароустойчивость Гранат Here comes garnet!.gif|Полёт Гранат Электрокинез.gif|Гранат увеличивает перчатки Cheeseburger_Backpack_117.png|Гранат чувствует устойчивость структуры здания Вещи Гранат С Гранат связано несколько вещей: NewGauntlets.png|Перчатки Гранат|link=Перчатки Гранат Anteojos de Garnet.png|Очки Гранат Garnetsgoggles.png|Плавательные очки Гранат|link=Плавательные очки Гранат Keytar Test.png|Клавитара|link=Клавитара Гранат|linktext=Клавитара Внешний вид Гранат — одна из самых высоких Кристальных самоцветов, хотя также один из самых низких слияний (на данный момент ниже только Стивонни). Её рост — чуть больше двух метров, а также у неё атлетическое телосложение. Её левый глаз — ярко-красный, правый — тёмно-синий и третий глаз, находящийся на лбу, красновато-фиолетовый. Её самоцветы расположены на её ладонях. Также, как было показано в «Story for Steven», её румянец — тёмно-бордового цвета. До регенерации У неё была тёмная, красновато-коричневая кожа, и кудрявые, пышные волосы, уложенные в афро кубической формы. Она почти всегда носила треугольные очки с красноватым отливом, покрывающие все её три глаза. Она носила чёрный с красным костюм, с квадратными рукавами (правый — ярко-розовый, левый — красный), а также бледно-розовой звездой с ярко-розовым контуром на её груди. Она также носила длинные чёрные перчатки, покрывающие только средние пальцы. После регенерации Начиная с «Jail Break», Гранат все ещё носит похожий костюм, но выполненный в других цветах и с немного отличающимся узором. В отличие от прежних красных и чёрных оттенков костюма, теперь он выполнен в большем количестве цветов. Правая половина нижней части её костюма выполнена в ярком сине-фиолетовом цвете, в то время как левая половина — в лиловом. Её цвет кожи также изменился, теперь больше похожий на фуксию, чем на коричневато-красный. Её оружие всё такого же красного цвета, но с лёгким оттенком вишнёвого, однако теперь также есть частичка чёрного цвета ближе к кистям, и свечение, появляющееся при вызове оружия, теперь бледно-розовое. На самой ближней части к рукам оружия также больше нет звёзд, теперь эта часть просто оранжевая. Её волосы также изменили свой цвет с абсолютного чёрного на тёмно-пурпурный, а также стали короче и гораздо меньше, чем раньше. Её очки поменяли свой цвет со светло-оранжевого на голубоватый и светло-красный, и теперь различное освещение также воздействует на их цвет. Её рукава стали более кругловатыми, нежели кубическими, и оба также стали лиловыми, так же, как и перчатки. В этом костюме меньше контраста между цветами, чем в прошлом. Дизайн Экипировка Регенерации Трансформации Деформация Цветовые палитры Днём/Обычная= |-|В сумерках= |-|Ночью= |-|В темноте= |-|В комнате Аметист= |-|В Киндергартене= |-|В главной диспетчерской Киндергартена= |-|У спасательной капсулы Перидот= |-|Зелёный огонь на рассвете= Отношения Появления Камни самоцвета Геммология thumb *В чистом виде гранатовые минералы в природе практически не встречаются, а встречаются они в виде изоморфных (взаимозамещенных) композиций. **Все они имеют ценные физические свойства — высокую механическую прочность, термическую и химическую стойкость, способность снижать скорость звука в момент прохождения через них звуковой волны. * По составу различают шесть видов граната: огненно-красный пироп, желтоватый или зеленоватый гроссуляр, оранжевый спессартин, прозрачный меловатый, пурпурный или фиолетово-красный альмандин, изумрудно-зеленый уваровит, зеленый, буро-красный или черный андрадит. *Наиболее известные мировые месторождения гранатов находятся в Австралии, Индии, Аргентине, Замбии, Австрии, Бразилии, на Мадагаскаре и Шри-Ланке, в Мексике, США, Норвегии, ЮАР, а также в России (на Чукотке и в Якутии). **Необычные зелёные гранаты добывают на Урале и именуют «уральскими». * Ярко-красные гранаты в старину назывались карбункулами («угольками»). * На Руси гранаты имели название «червчатый яхонт». * Считалось, что гранат веселит сердце, придает бодрость и оптимизм. Как это видно по тому, как Гранат часто относится к окружающим после эпизода «Jail Break». * Гранат также считают камнем влюбленных. Подарок перстня с гранатом символизировал уверения в дружбе, любви, благодарности. Что отражается на том, что Гранат - слияние влюбленных Рубин и Сапфир. * Название «гранат» произошло от латинского «Bagranurn» — крупинка, зерно. * Гранат очень похож, формой и цветом, на зерна в плодах гранатового дерева. * Твердость гранат по шкале Мооса равен 6–7,5 единиц из 10. * Гранат используется в технике как полупроводниковый материал. Железные, непрозрачные гранаты используются в абразивной промышленности. * Особенно модны были гранаты в эпоху романтизма, а в древности на поверхности больших отшлифованных гранатов вырезали изображения богов, властителей, портреты родных и близких. Интересные факты * С пилотной серии к дебюту в мультсериале Гранат подверглась значительным изменениям: ** Волосы Гранат стали короче, объемней и приобрели форму квадрата; ** Визор Гранат приобрел более светлые оттенки; ** Наплечники стали квадратными; ** Цвета костюма Гранат стали более контрастными — черный, красный и розовый; ** Полностью изменился облик боевых перчаток Гранат; ** Перчатки стали неотъемлемой частью; ** Рисунок звезды на груди стал больше и занимает правую грудь и правую часть спины; ** Были убраны каблуки; ** Характер Гранат немного изменился (в пилотном выпуске она назвала Стивена грубым словом Buttface, хотя не из зла, а чтобы Стивен переместился в прошлое). * По словам Йена Джонса-Кварти, Ребекка задумала сделать Гранат слиянием ещё задолго до пилотного эпизода. * До конца 1 сезона в эпизодах давались намёки на то, что Гранат является слиянием: ** У Гранат два камня на руках, а не один; ** В пилотной серии, в сцене вступления, Гранат стоит между одной скалой, на которую падает вода и другой, из которой вырывается пламя, что даёт тонкий намёк на Рубин и Сапфир, а также их характеры; ** В Кристальном дворце (так в пилотном эпизоде назван Кристальный храм) статуя имеет камни Рубин и Сапфир, но их местоположение отличается от оригинального мультсериала; ** В первом интро, если присмотреться к моменту с Гранат, сидящей на раскладушке, можно увидеть две падающие звезды; ** У Гранат три глаза, которые были показаны в серии «Arcade Mania»; ** Гранат играет на клавитаре, что является собой комбинацией гитары и синтезатора; ** В «Monster Buddies» Аметист в шутку назвала Гранат «Командой Г» ( ), под словом «Команда» она имела в виду самих Рубин и Сапфир; ** В «Fusion Cuisine», когда Александрит разделяется, можно заметить не только силуэты Аметист и Жемчуг, но и Рубин и Сапфир, которые держали друг друга за руки прежде, чем вновь стать Гранат; ** В «Alone Together» Гранат говорит, что не имеет никаких проблем со слиянием самоцветов, чем тонко намекнула на то, как легко сливаются Рубин и Сапфир. Она радовалась слиянию Стивена и Конни, т.к. сама является слиянием двух любящих друг друга самоцветов. * Гранат может быть основана на индуистском божестве Ардханаришваре: ** Как и божество, Гранат впервые изображена как полусиняя и полукрасная. Они также разделяют третий глаз, который расположен в том же месте: центр лба. ** Женская половина находится слева, а правая — мужская, это показано через места драгоценных камней Рубин и Сапфир. ** Как и Гранат, Ардханаришвара была создана через любовь двух существ (Шива и Парвати). Они были так влюблены, что никогда больше не хотели быть двумя отдельными существами. ** Они также изображаются как союз между противоположностями. В случае Гранат она балансирует активное и вспыльчивое поведение Рубин с холодным и пассивным отношением Сапфир. * Текущий вид Гранат имеет сходство с тем, как она выглядела в пилотной серии: малиновая кожа, наплечники, темные тона костюма, красный оттенок на груди. * Рубин и Сапфир впервые встретились на Земле. * Когда Гранат впервые возникла, её цветовая палитра в основном состояла из голубого и красного цветов. Очевидно, что понадобилось много времени и опыта в слиянии у Рубин и Сапфир, прежде чем цветовая палитра Гранат «смешалась». * Квадратный дизайн Гранат, вероятно, может быть ссылкой на настоящие гранатовые драгоценные камни, которые образуются в кубической кристаллической системе. * Гранат редко можно заметить вместе с едой или напитками. ** В «Future Vision» Гранат заявляет, что пьёт кофе. ** В «Secret Team» Гранат в пиццерии сделала глоток сока, но, вероятно, она просто тогда потворствовала Стивену. ** В «Keystone Motel» Грэг упоминает, что Гранат иногда ест. ** В «Back to the Barn» Гранат едва не проглотила поп-корн, который до этого ела Аметист. ** В «Steven the Sword Fighter» и «Bismuth» Гранат также была замечена вместе с пиццей, которую почти не ела. * В конце «Steven and the Stevens» Гранат играет на клавитаре, что представляет собой слияние гитары и синтезатора. ** В «We Need to Talk» показано, что Грэг научил играть Гранат на клавитаре. * Музыкальная тема Гранат включает в себя синтезатор с басом. ** Музыкальные темы Рубин и Сапфир были перекомпонованы оттуда же. Так, музыкальным инструментом Сапфир стал синтезатор. ** Чтобы создать тему для этого персонажа, композиторы обращались к творчеству Майкла Джексона. * Каждая из форм Граната, видимых до сих пор, по-видимому, основана на различных типах гранатовых драгоценных камней. ** Ее форма, когда она впервые слилась, с ее светло-голубыми, розовыми и красными, очень напоминает редкую форму граната с изменениями цвета тех же цветов. ** Ее дебютная форма, состоящая из красных, черных и коричневых цветов, напоминала обычный красный, альмандинский или пиропольный гранат. ** Ее текущая регенерация с новой палитрой темных пурпуров, фиалок и пурпурных оттенков очень похожа на родолит, разновидность пиропа, которая сама является членом группы гранатов. * Гранат — это первое слияние, показанное в сериале. * Она — первый самоцвет, чьё оружие поменяло внешний вид после регенерации. * Она — единственное слияние, которое полностью стабильно и может удерживать слияние, возможно, тысячи лет. Это из-за тесных романтических отношений между Рубин и Сапфир. * Очки Гранат меняют расположение оттенков в зависимости от того, какой самоцвет в ней доминирует. Заметно, что чаще всего это Сапфир. * В серии «Garnet's Universe» Гранат говорит Стивену, что маленькие ручки являются её слабостью. ** В серии «Keystone Motel», если присмотреться внимательно, можно увидеть, что Гранат переняла это то Рубин, так как та говорила спокойным тоном, пока Сапфир держала своей маленькой ручкой её большую руку. thumb|Страница в гиде по Кристальным самоцветам * По словам Ребекки Шугар, боевой стиль и танец слияния Гранат основан на вакингеhttps://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3. * Любимая музыка Гранат — это творчество Эстель, по словам Ребекки Шугар. * Дверь Гранат имеет два камня, в отличии от других самоцветов. * Как она заявила в «Love Letters», Гранат не верит в любовь с первого взгляда. * У Гранат есть основания защищать Землю. Потому что это место, где она может жить свободно, как слияние. * Гранат — любимый самоцвет Йена Джонса-Кварти. * В Гиде по Кристальным самоцветам Гранат описывает себя, как электрическую (поразительную), поскольку она является слиянием горячей (энергичной) Рубин и холодной (крутой) Сапфир. * Гранат единственный персонаж, обладающий такой физиологической аномалией, как гетерохромия — глаза Гранат совершенно разных цветов: левый глаз синий, правый — медно-красный, а глаз на лбу — фиолетовый с красноватым оттенком. Количество глаз и их цвета определяют самих Рубин и Сапфир. ** Третий глаз Гранат может отсылать на третий глаз Чакра, внутренний глаз человека, стиль медитации, который помогает лучше освоить знание или открыть будущее. * Гранат не проговаривает в английском переводе букву Р, и это относится к слиянию Сардоникс. * В реальной жизни Гранат работала бы .https://twitter.com/ben_levin/status/702762367327666176 * По словам Ламара Абрамса, Гранат вместе с Грэгом играет в теннис по выходным. * В серии «Know Your Fusion» впервые было показано, насколько Гранат сильна: она превосходит силой Жемчуг и Стивонни, но уступает Опал. Примечания ar:غارنت de:Garnet en:Garnet es:Garnet fi:Garnet fr:Grenat hu:Gránát it:Garnet ja:ガーネット pl:Granat pt:Garnet pt-br:Garnet ro:Granat tr:Garnet vi:Garnet Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Самоцветы Категория:Кристальные самоцветы Категория:Слияния Категория:Слияния Кристальных самоцветов